Two Girls And A Dog
by silverlining990
Summary: May and Alexa, two girls in love, start their pokemon journey in Hoenn. What happens when Alexa finds out May likes be dominated? What happens when a Mightyena defeats their pokemon and won't let them leave the tall grass? Enjoy, and warnings inside. Don't read if you're under the legal age. Disclaimer: There's no lemons in Ch.1


I don't own pokemon, and this isn't based on any real life persons. Any resemblance to any living, dead, or otherwise person is fictional and entirely made up by you, the reader. I don't make any profit from this story.

Warning: This is an adult story. Don't read if you are underage.

Chapter warnings: This story will have some lemons, but this chapter is lemon free. It does have a hint at what kind of lemons there will be though. This chapter has controversial talk about lesbians coming out (which really shouldn't be controversial in 2013, since it's completely natural, but whatever), there's domination/submission, and general humor and waff throughout. Just to be fair and honest, the Mightyena won't come until chapter 3. But man, does he cum...

This is about game verse May (from Hoenn) starting her adventure with the other teenager in Littleroot town, Alexa. When May is nervous about telling her parents about her lesbian relationship, Alexa forces her to tell, proving domination is always better. Eventually, Alexa makes May her bitch, and after they encounter a male Mightyena, Alexa makes her be his bitch too. Then she catches him so he can have his gorgeous doggy dick taken care of whenever he wants.

Second Warning: I'm pretty sure you guys know what this is about by now, but if you don't, it's for adults. If you're not recognized by your country as an adult, then turn back now and just say you waz here.

* * *

Two girls and a dog

Chapter 1: Lez begin

Alexa remembered the shampoo bottle was almost empty as soon as she grabbed it. Sighing, she set it back down on the shelf in the shower stall, upside down for the soap to drain to the top, and waited, yawning, as she gently massaged her scalp under the water. It was a little earlier to get ready than she was used to, about 7 o'clock, and it was hard to stay awake, but the idea of starting out early with her girlfriend made it worth it. While her father was gym leader at the Petalburg Gym, she and May were home schooled by their mothers, and she was used to sleeping in for a few hours before studying. Since this was a special occasion, the first day of her life as a trainer, she knew she'd want to get out first thing.

"Alexa, don't take too long in there. You know how Professor Birch is about being in his lab." Alexa's mother said through the bathroom door.

"Okay, Mom, I'm almost done." She yelled loud enough to be heard over the shower. She knew just how Professor Birch was. He would sometimes leave his lab at odd times to go see wild pokemon. She knew he was observing pokemon in their natural habitat, but it was like he had ADHD and decided any time of the day he'd go out there. Sometimes, Aidan, the aide he hired to come in every other day, only had the company of the three starter pokemon they held for new trainers.

She recalled a very funny tale, told by Professor Birch at the Birches dinner table when she was visiting, of when he'd gone to Route 110. He'd been busy writing about the ability of a particular Electrike at lunchtime, and then he'd moved on down the route, writing things about other pokemon. It wasn't until late afternoon when he'd finally noticed the same Electrike had been tracking him all day, looking for him. It had gotten into his clean laundry during lunch and was trying to return the sock that had stuck to its fur because of its ability, static. Alexa, May, and Mrs. Birch had burst out laughing then, spitting their drinks all over their food and each other.

She laughed at the memory as she grabbed the shampoo bottle, hoping there was enough in the lid now to use. Popping the top, she poured a generous pool in the palm of her hand and dipped her head in the spray once, before applying the purple colored liquid into her long, silky, black hair. She dropped the now empty bottle on the shower floor and kicked it to the side so she wouldn't slip on it. Trying to work the strong, Pecha scented shampoo in with her fingers, her mind went to her favorite subject.

May Birch was an amazing girl. She was smart, beautiful, and funny, and she had an innocence that often made her seem stupid, even when she was trying to help, like the time her mother said to let the new running shoes she bought grow in. May planted the red pair of shoes in the garden, next to the fresh Oran berries growing there. She had immediately been told to dig them back up, and Alexa smiled, imagining a giant tree, each limb sprouting shoe strings for leaves and bark made of the soles of tough work boots. Despite that streak of ignorance and gullibility that sometimes seemed to defy common sense, the raven haired girl still loved May with all her heart.

The Birches had lived in Littleroot town all of May's life, and the sixteen year old brunette could tell Alexa, in vivid detail, how she had scraped her shin on a stone outside their backyard when she was playing 'Trainer' at the age of five, but Alexa's family had only moved in two years ago. The Sapphires were living in Johto, in one of Goldenrod city's beautiful apartments, where every kid in the building knew each other and were friends, but Norman Sapphire was an accomplished normal type trainer, having apprenticed under Whitney, and it was well known he wanted to become a gym leader himself, so, when there was an opening in Hoenn for a new gym leader, he had put his name in and a month later got a call and the family was packing that night.

Alexa's dad was glad to be the new leader of the Petalburg gym, but Alexa wasn't particularly happy about leaving everything she knew and loved behind for some no pokecenter having town. Furious as a hooked Gyarados, she yelled and complained all through packing, making annoying noises anytime she ran out of something to say, and even on the plane to Hoenn she didn't let up, commenting on how they probably couldn't get the same food and would have to settle for pieces of cardboard called, 'Prop-tarts'. She knew her father and mother were having trouble with the move too, but her arguing and constant stream of anger wasn't for their benefit, and neither was her insistence that she'd be bored forever and ever, thanks to his stupid job and his stupid pokemon training. She had promised several times that she'd never be happy in a small town like Littleroot, where probably only 10 people lived, and she'd be running away to live with wild pokemon as soon as they landed.

When they did arrive in the moving truck though, Alexa had changed her position based on one simple fact: Hormones. The clumsy girl next door who looked cute in her tight bike shorts, even when she fell as she tried to follow her father to his next observation session, was who caught Alexa's attention for the next two years. When the raven haired, fourteen year old had noticed the girl's large eyes filling with tears, she'd run over, almost tripping herself with her hurried feet. She'd collapsed in an over-the-top heap, trying to make the cute girl laugh or smile, but the girl only glanced at Alexa, noticing her. Alexa had kept her smile though, and put her hand out to her and said, "I'm Alexa. I'm new here."

She had shaken it limply and mumbled something unintelligible, but Alexa looked into her face and asked, "What's your name?"

It took a moment for the question to sink in for the girl, since she was still upset over not getting to go with her father to watch the pokemon. Alexa could see she was working her brain, but it was so long to wait that she began to fear the girl was stupid. She looked nervously at her newfound person, but the brunette still didn't say anything. When Alexa was about to stand up and walk away, condemning the cute, but slow girl to the loser pile, the girl stood up and ran to her home without saying a word. Alexa had gotten up and walked dejectedly to her new house, but as she got in their new yard, pushing the rusted metal gate open and enduring the screech that came with it, she heard the cute girl huffing behind her, out of breath from running so far. The next words she chopped out as she gasped for air sealed their lives together, and neither girl would ever regret it.

"I had to ask my mom something. Anyway, I'm May Birch." She thrust her hand at the stunned fourteen year old, but then remembered they did that already and pulled it back. "You wanna hang out?" Her exuberance paid off and Alexa ran inside to tell her parents that she couldn't help unpack because she met a girl her age who wanted to do stuff. She spent a minute convincing her parents she wasn't giving Littleroot town, just the girl, a chance, and then ran out to May. To this day, she agreed she was still vehemently against the town. She also accepted she was absolutely in love with May Birch. At first, Alexa thought May was a little immature, but she was just incredibly nervous around her, because she was feeling things for Alexa she'd never felt before then.

Alexa put those thoughts aside as she shoved her head under the shower spray and washed the shampoo from her hair. After she stepped out and was done drying, she stared in the mirror, hoping to see a body like May's. Ever since she'd known her, May Birch was a beautiful woman, with a body that didn't belong behind a bar serving drinks or behind the cash register at a pokemart, but in a magazine, where her pictures would be splattered with white streaks. She had curves that made a nice hourglass, from her tight jackets to her equally tight bike shorts, and from their trips into other towns, they knew boys and men adored her and fawned over her, and they'd even noticed some women checking her out. Her brunette hair was grown out a little bit, but she was especially fond of the flaps of hair she grew out from her temples, almost matching a Blaziken's fur pattern. The light brunette shade matched her creamy complexion quite well, and she was cute, with a small nose and large, blue eyes. Her breasts were marvelous, being a beautiful, full D-cup, with pink nipples that liked to be suckled, and her ass was round and perky, resembling a built-in shelf almost, and Alexa dreamed about it at night, of slipping her blue strap-on between the firm cheeks and grinding along the crack to keep them both on the edge.

Alexa didn't have much to complain about herself, because she was healthy and beautiful, but she'd wanted more curves from her mother, and instead received her father's slim, lean build. She stood a few inches taller than May's 5',6'' and her frame was thin, with light muscles. The only reason she wasn't completely board thin were her hips that finally widened after she turned thirteen. Her silky, straight black hair flowed down to her lower back and it went well with her crystal clear blue eyes. As a way to make her body look more attractive, she spent time in the sun, purposefully pulling off her top to get an all around tan, and now her skin was a honey colored tan. She had a pair of B-cup breasts, just enough for May's hands to hold, and she loved it when May wrapped her lips around the dark brown nipples and licked them. Alexa turned around in the mirror and admired her ass, a perfect, tight, compact heart shaped piece of goodness that May couldn't keep her hands off of. When the two were sleeping over at night and laying next to each other, either in a bed or on the floor, May's soft hand would slide inside Alexa's pajama bottoms and cup a tight globe in her unconsciousness.

She grabbed her hairbrush off the bathroom countertop and brushed the kinks out of her hair, making it straight again. Every time she dried her hair, she needed to straighten it right away, or else she'd have 'bed head' the rest of the day, with pieces twisted and poking out from where she slept on them. She thought about using the hairbrush for something else, but knew she had a better 'tool' for the job, and set it down. She took a towel and wrapped it around her chest and under her arms, planning to use it to dry and clean up after her session.

She went to the door and opened it. Their house was two stories, and her room was the next one passed the bathroom, and then the hallway ended with her parents' bedroom. In the other direction was the stairs. She didn't see her mom, so she stepped out from the bathroom, naked feet padding softly over the carpet, and pranced to her bedroom, clutching the towel to her chest. She stepped into her room and shut the door, locking it. She didn't want her mother to walk in on what she was about to do.

On her bed were her clothes she'd gotten ready, as well as her bright pink backpack, which had spare clothes inside. She had spent the previous night with May, trying to think of all the things they'd need out in the wilds of Hoenn, but with as much as they packed, their dads both told them the best things to take would be their common sense and determination, because the tall grass could throw anything at them and not care one bit how it turned out. After that, they'd decided Alexa's backpack would hold her flashlight, some matches and flares, and the small tent they would use if it was raining too hard, and May's backpack would hold her flashlight, some extra dry foods, some water proof ponchos, and their two sleeping bags. They both had spare pokeballs and some potions they'd gotten for gifts from their fathers.

She dropped her towel and went to her clothes, debating on whether to wear the light blue tank top or the light pink T-shirt, and decided the blue went better with her other clothes and emphasized her eyes more. Popping the pink shirt in her backpack, she set the thin, blue material by her pillow, next to her dark blue panties and black jeans. She never wore a bra unless it was a special occasion, like if it was Thursday, because she didn't have enough to support. After making sure once more she locked her door, she went to her dresser, opening the bottom drawer like she did when May agreed to have sex. Inside were her favorite things to play with, besides the busty brunette herself.

A 7 inch long, 1.5 inch thick, blue gel dildo hid underneath the pile of jeans, so her mother wouldn't see it. It had small veins covering its length and both Alexa and May knew what those felt like against their sensitive flesh. At the base was an attachment for the black strap, which was lying next to the blue sex toy. At the other side of the drawer, under her tight shorts, lay a small, pink bead, shaped like an oval and as big as the first half of her finger, hooked to a wire and a thin, but strong string. It was a vibrator with a remote control, which Alexa hid in her pocket most days. The wearer slips the string around their hips, and then slides the bead up into the preferred hole, and clenches it as long as they can throughout the day, as the person with the control changes with the intensity. The girls had lots of fun with that, especially when they tried to use it during their home schooling. Their mothers gave them quizzical looks when they shuddered and tried to hide their spasms. Underneath everything in the drawer and stuffed in the back, was also a long, smooth, purple 16 inch double ended dildo that she and May sometimes used to get each other off while they both rode it to orgasm.

Alexa grabbed all these and carried them over to her backpack, while trying to remember where she'd left the remote for the bead. Just as she was putting the double ended dildo and vibrator inside, smothering them under her spare clothes and the small tent, her mother knocked. She hurried, zipping it closed and shoving the blue dildo under her blanket, before grabbing her clothes. "Mom, hang on, I'm not decent." She heard the muttered 'Okay', and quickly slipped her tank top on and slid the underwear up her long legs. She was buttoning the jeans when she walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

Her mother smiled as she walked in. "Honey, I have breakfast on the stove, so when you get back with May after you two get your pokemon, you can have some. I know you probably won't have too much to eat on the road." Her eyes started welling up and her voice got thick with emotion after that, and Alexa rushed to her mom and hugged her. Her mother turned her head, trying to fight a burst of tears so she would appear strong for her daughter.

"Mom, I love you, and I'll always be your little girl. How about when we get a flying pokemon, we'll be your other monthly visitor? Will that be good?" She smiled as her mother laughed and her shoulder bopped her in the chin.

"Honey, don't worry about me or Theresa. We don't need to hear about everything you two girls do." She patted her daughter's back and kissed her forehead as she pulled away from the embrace, her other hand trying to wipe away any tears.

Because the two girls and their mothers were so close every day, as they both taught the girls their classes, there was actually a chance they would miss hearing the little things, like when Alexa would be drinking a glass of milk and have a Miltank mustache. They always wanted to hear what went on with the two girls, and Alexa and May were definitely going to miss the companionship of their mothers as well. It was always nice to talk during dinnertime, or when they were doing their chores while their mothers sat down to read. Littleroot town barely had any people, only the two families and Aidan, the aide, and the parents became the girls' best friends, besides the girls being best friends themselves.

Her mother continued talking as she wiped the last of the tears from her cheek. "Honey, I just want you to be safe."

"Mom, we will. I've got tons of condoms, and May promised she'd ask her mom for birth control."

She waved her hand at her daughter's joke and continued. "Just be careful. Anything can make a bright day seem dark."

"Mom, May and I aren't going to die, and if we do, we'll come say, 'Hi', every now and again. It's what ghost types do!" Her mother cheered up then, hugging her tightly, and laughed at Alexa's supposedly spooky face, which was just her frowning and hanging her tongue out as she squinted her eyes.

"Oh, you!" Her mom pinched her cheeks and smiled in her face.

"Oh, me!" She pushed her mom's shoulder and laughed when she pretended to fall against the door, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead as if she were fainting.

After they calmed down, her mother gestured to the bed and they sat, Alexa rushing to the backpack to move it to the floor before her mother could do it and possibly figure out she had toys in there. As they sat though, she remembered the dildo she hid and started to get it, but it would've been weird and she would've had to listen to a lecture about how she's becoming a young woman, so she sat down on it. Her core heated up as she felt the hard shape slide right between her legs, and she unconsciously grinded on it, masking the movement as her getting comfortable.

She was waiting for her mother to talk, thinking she was still scared over how they'd survive the wild, but the woman was hesitating, as if she forgot why she came to her daughter's room in the first place. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. I'm just worried." A placating smile didn't fool Alexa at all, and she stared her mom down, trying to make the woman say what she needed to say. The woman gave a thoughtful, serious look, as if she were still remembering what she had come to talk about.

When she still didn't talk, Alexa nudged her in the side. "Mom, I don't have all day. I've gotta get to the Birch's lab."

"Yes, and May." She added in a weird tone. Alexa looked to her mother and saw the same serious expression, but the compassion underneath calmed her, knowing whatever it was she was saying wasn't a problem. She didn't say anything, since her mother already knew the two girls were traveling together, and waited for her mother to elaborate.

"I know about you and May, honey." Her mom waited a moment, but didn't get any answer or acknowledgement that she had heard her. The sixteen year old was still staring at her, trying to comprehend her words, but a mental block was put up in her head somehow and her mind just kept repeating, 'You and May, honey.', like it was a mantra she told herself to get over a particular fear, except this one filled her with fear, dread, worry, and about a million other feelings she couldn't possibly put in the 'positive' category.

Alexa loved May, maybe since she first met her and saw the sad and lonely girl on the ground watching her dad walk away. She knew she was the light in her world and Alexa wouldn't let anything come between them, or more importantly, come to harm May. So, when May had revealed her love for her, on that fateful night out camping alone, she made Alexa promise to keep their relationship a secret, and Alexa has tried her best to hold true to it.

Living in Goldenrod and having access to all the TV shows and movies containing controversial matter, like gays and pokephilia, had made Alexa comfortable with lesbians, and even helped her realize she was one. Both girls didn't much care for the other gender, as boys were obnoxious, loud, rude, and uncultured. In fact, they considered them another species entirely, like pokemon. The town of Littleroot didn't have that cultural access, unless a customer paid for the premium package, and as far as Alexa knew the Birches didn't know about gay people. May was too afraid to tell her parents, and even more afraid if they ever found out and decided the girls' relationship was wrong.

Alexa already knew her mother and father were open minded, as they were the ones who would rent some of those movies back in Johto, and she never worried how her parents would take it. Even though she'd found out how much she liked the fairer sex when she was eleven, when she had one experience with a girl in the apartments, she'd never told her parents her feelings, but she was sure her parents would still treat her the same and love her. She always got that feeling from them. Once, they helped a girl in the apartment who had just come back from college with her girlfriend to visit her parents, and when the girl's parents kicked the two lesbians out for being gay the Sapphires let them sleep in their guestroom. They even helped reconcile the girl and her parents.

Alexa just wasn't sure about Mr. and Mrs. Birch. The couple were sometimes so set in their ways and needed a very strong push from others they trusted before they changed their minds. When Professor Birch had been visiting Johto at a time before he'd seen pokemon eggs, he'd insisted Professor Elm show him an egg, claiming he would try to sit on it himself and hatch it if it was so real. The pictures Professor Elm sent after that to the other pokemon professors were proof enough; the speckled egg was clearly visible between the outdoorsy professor's legs as he crouched and waited for it to hatch. Mrs. Birch was just the same with the kitchen and house duties. When Alexa's mother had told her about a new cleaning solvent, Awesome Oran spray, that would eat through grime in the bathroom, she had to show her the commercial, then how it was used, and finally, the woman started using it, tentatively at first.

No matter what they would or would not think about lesbians, the Birch's daughter was still worried about telling them, thinking they'd disown her or kick her out if they knew she didn't want to marry a man. Alexa knew May's fears were founded from being just as uninformed on the issue as her parents. When May had first told Alexa about her love for her, she'd been so nervous and flustered, tripping over her words and responding to her own questions mumbled under her breath. May never knew that some men and women were attracted to the same sex, and had never felt that attraction towards a person, so her feelings about Alexa confused her so much. When she'd finally admitted to liking her more than anything and also wanting to touch her and hold her, Alexa had hid her amused smile behind a happy grin, and told May it was perfectly normal and she felt the same way. May had been so happy and relieved, but the couple wasn't sure how her parents would feel about them.

'Well, I guess I'm about to find out.' She turned to her mother's expectant face. She could see the woman had tears in her eyes and she was sad, like she'd been waiting a long time for something and then heard it wasn't coming. She realized her mother already knew for a while. "Mom, how long have you known?"

"Oh, honey, it's been about a year and a half now. I was waiting for you two to tell me one of these days, but you never did. Why you wanted to hide this from me is beyond me, but I know you had good reason." She leaned in and hugged Alexa, but the girl had a confused stare on her face.

She pushed away and looked in her mom's eyes. "Wait, so you're not mad at me?" The gentle head shake told her 'No'. "Why didn't you ever bring it up though?"

"Honey, it's for the same reason you don't tell May she eats pizza wrong." Alexa smiled at that. While everyone in Littleroot town eats it either from the front or the back, May cuts it into bites and then makes mini sandwiches out of them. "Yes, because she'd feel embarrassed and maybe not eat pizza around you anymore."

"So, you were afraid I was going to be mad at you?" Her mother nodded and she felt a pang of sadness rush into her. "May was afraid if it got out, then she'd be kicked out. I wanted to tell you and dad this whole time, but we were afraid for her." She leaned in and hugged her mom, bringing her in tight. As she did, she felt the dildo under the blanket between her legs shift, the tip resting right against her clitoris. She pulled away uncomfortably, not wanting to get horny while hugging her mom, and played it off as her reaching for the box of tissues on the bedside table behind her. She pulled some out for herself and then offered the box to her mom.

She took it, pulling some out, and dabbed the corners of her eyes. "I'm just so happy for you two, and don't worry about May's parents. They will still love her, I know it." She said, handing the box back.

"How do you know, mom?"

"Oh please, Alexa, a mother always loves her daughter no matter what. Whether you become a trainer, or rob a pokemart, I'll still love you." She hugged her daughter one last time and patted her on the head. "But, if you do rob a pokemart, make sure you wear a ski mask, but not a Yamask." They laughed and Alexa pushed her mom's shoulder. "Now, I'll go downstairs and let you get ready for your adventure." She left and Alexa immediately grabbed the dildo from under the blanket to stow it with the other toys. She opened the drawer on her bedside table and found the vibrator remote, with spare batteries next to it. She put everything in the backpack and zipped it up. She still felt the arousal between her legs, but she had plenty of time to do that later, and with May no less, and she started thinking about the rest of her life as she pulled her socks and shoes on.

Alexa had always loved pokemon, especially training them. She knew she was going to pick the grass type, Treecko, because they were just so cool looking. Though she told her dad she'd hate training when she moved to the new town, she knew she'd do it eventually. It just looked like fun when one of her dad's pokemon learned a new move, like when his Slakoth had learned Shadowball and used it for the first time. It was so excited and happy, dancing around Norman after the black energy had blasted a chunk from the wall, and Alexa had wanted to feel that for a long time with a pokemon she'd raised. May was even more into pokemon, as she'd learned from her father about different species and what they did in nature, and she was sure May wouldn't be the best trainer, but maybe some sort of pokemon researcher like her father. Her pokemon was definitely going to be a Torchic, since it was the only thing she talked about getting. It was why she'd grown her hair to match the fire type's fully evolved form.

However, pokemon weren't the only reason she and May wanted to leave town. They wanted to visit different places as an 'out' couple, holding hands and kissing in public, usually while they were walking through the cities and towns to see what each one had to offer. Ever since May saw the movie 'Pretty Wooper', about the rich guy who meets a prostitute and marries her at the end, she'd wanted to go to the fashion shops in Lilycove City and try on different outfits to music from the 80's. Alexa was looking forward to all that, but she was more enthused about actually sleeping with her lover every night, in either a pokecenter or a tent, with her arms wrapped around her and her heart beating a steady rhythm that sent her to sleep.

May had always said her future would be bright, with Alexa right by her side, and that she wanted everyone, except her parents, to know about their relationship. Alexa didn't think they'd be able to do that very long before the Birches figured it out, but she did want everyone to know about their love. The fact that her own mom thought the Birches would accept their daughter's choice made Alexa want to just tell them and deal with what may come. She was making those very plans as she walked down the stairs, backpack over her shoulder, when the phone rang. Her mom picked it up and she heard the tail end of the conversation.

"I know Theresa, but hopefully Alexa will talk some sense into her. Yes, I did tell her. I know, but it's not really all her fault she's scared to tell you. You two never told her about your old life. Oh, hang on, she just walked in!" She finished whispering into the phone then and raised her voice. "Yes, Awesome Oran spray is the best there is. Talk to you later, Theresa." She hung up the phone as Alexa walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch she was at. "Are you all set dear? Do you need some extra dry food packets?" Alexa was about to shake her head, but thought against it and nodded, figuring if it was offered she'd take it.

Her mother got up and they went to the kitchen. The Sapphire's lowest floor was actually one big room, with a living room in one half, a reading den in the other half, and a small area in an alcove off of the living room acted as their kitchen. In the small room appliances rested along the outside counters, and in the middle was an island with a bowl of berries and a cutting board on top. At one corner of the kitchen, helping to separate the space from the big room, was a counter with bar seats under it. Alexa pulled one out and sat down, watching her mother go to the pantry and rifle through their nonperishables. Since the counter was placed right under a row of cabinets, Alexa had to duck down to watch her mother work.

"So, Mom, what were you and Mrs. Birch talking about?" She asked nonchalantly, pretending to pick at something on the countertop. She was looking away, but out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother watching her from the open pantry.

"Well, honey, Theresa and I were just talking about household cleaners, like Awesome Oran spray and Bidoof off. They really do work wonders on stains. Here you go, dear." She handed her the packets of dry food. Alexa put them away, making sure to turn away enough so her mom wouldn't accidentally see any sex toys, and turned back to see a creepy grin on the older woman's face.

"Mom, what's with the creepy smile"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just so happy to finally have your and May's relationship out in the open. Or, at least, enough for me to know. I really do think Theresa would like to know about her daughter's relationship, but that might never happen if May's kept it a secret this long." She sighed and leaned on the counter, scribbling with her index finger on the countertop, imitating what Alexa had just done. "I think the only thing to make May tell her would be her lesbian-"

Alexa knew she was trying to guilt her into telling the Birches, but since she had already decided to get May to tell, she cut her mom off and stood up. "Bye Mom, I don't want to be late to see May. You know how lesbians are." She settled the backpack straps on her shoulders and walked to the door.

"Wait Alexa, I wasn't done talking." Her mother was trying to get to her, but she opened the door and stepped out.

"Relax, Mom, I already decided to help May tell them, and we'll come visit once we have a flying type." She started walking away as she talked, and when her mom called, "Goodbye", she waved over her shoulder and continued to the Birch laboratory.

"Hi, welcome to the world of pokemon! My name is Birch, but everyone calls me the pokemon professor! This is what we call a 'pokemon'." When Alexa walked into the Birch Laboratory, May's father, professor Birch, was standing in front of a table with one of the starter pokemon on it, Mudkip, and he waved his hand to it when he said, 'pokemon'. His aide, Aidan, was standing a few feet in front of him, filming the burly man with his small handheld camcorder. May was standing off to the side, out of the way, chewing Bubble gum. Her mother was at a table in the other half of the lab getting a tray of tea and Nomel berry squares set up.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures called, 'pokemon'. We humans live alongside pokemon, sometimes as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about pokemon. In fact, there are many and many secrets surrounding pokemon. To unravel pokemon mysteries, I've been undertaking research. Now, your very own adventure is about to unfold. Take courage, and leap into the world of pokemon where dreams, adventure, and friendships awaits."

"Alright, Prof, I think that will do for the video at the Rustboro Pokemon Trainer's School." Aidan said as he folded up the screen of the camera. The professor nodded and turned to his daughter.

"Good, because I've got to get these two girls their new partners." Alexa walked over to May, smiling at the blue Bubbles she blew from her mouth, and popped one in mid-air before it floated with the rest into the running ceiling fan. She noticed May blush and appear uncomfortable at her father's comment about partners, but knew she was about to be a whole lot redder. "Now, girls, if you'll come with me." Professor Birch said as he led them over to the table with the Mudkip. Alexa noticed there were two other pokeballs next to the mud fish pokemon and its pokeball. One had a red flame insignia over the release button and Alexa knew that was the Torchic's pokeball. The second had a green leaf symbol and she knew that was her wood gecko pokemon, Treecko. She was thinking up nicknames for her new grass type when Mrs. Birch came over with the tray.

"Aw, thank you, Theresa. Girls, now, you know this opportunity doesn't happen anywhere, but here? You won't just find a person willing to give away a pokemon for free." They nodded absentmindedly, having already heard the professor's lecture a few times, and May reached over for a Nomel berry square. Professor Birch picked up his tea and blew on it as he talked. "These pokemon are trusting you to raise them respectfully and with love and care." They nodded again, thinking about how they'd wash their pokemon when they got dirty or would help them train by being the opponent. He took one of the squares and continued. "Okay, so you both want a pokemon?" They nodded again while May blew Bubbles, tinted yellow by the treat, into the air and she giggled, but grew serious again when he grabbed the Mudkip's pokeball, which had a small blue water drop on it, and returned the pokemon. "Then you two go ahead and choose which one you'd like."

Immediately, May and Alexa's hands shot out, both brushing against each other, and Alexa had the inspiration she needed. She exaggeratedly moaned and sidled close to the brunette, 'accidentally' letting her other hand slide down May's arm. May made a small, scared noise and her body froze, her hand hovering over the Torchic's pokeball. Her eyes were wide and darting between Alexa and her parents, trying to decide if she should say something about it, and her mouth kept opening minutely and closing, as if she were about to say something, but couldn't remember how to form words. Alexa turned, putting her lips up to May's ear, and tried to put a strong, commanding tone into her whisper. "May, I'm telling your parents."

May was visibly shaking at the words and Alexa felt a moment of regret when the brunette's usually shining face turned to her with a hurt and fearful expression, yet she noticed a sort of... pleading in the girl's large, blue eyes. It was like Alexa could see the spark of something desirous in her, but it wasn't pronounced. She didn't even think May felt it, unless all the things she'd said about keeping their relationship a secret was a lie and all the things she did to go around their parents' back was a clever ruse to mask her true feelings. Despite how smart she was about battling and pokemon, Alexa knew May wasn't smart enough to conjure an idea that brilliant, and as Alexa quickly thought about her next decision, she realized what that yearning in May's eyes was.

When Alexa and May had first committed their hearts to each other in the middle of Route 101, in front of a slow burning campfire, they'd only kissed and cuddled. It wasn't until months later, when May agreed to do more, that Alexa could finally commit their bodies to each other too. On the three separate occasions she tried in the first month to get May in the mood, she'd found out the brunette doesn't take the reigns, and instead needs her raven haired girlfriend to take the sexual lead.

Alexa was happy to, as it got her sex and a passion that would burn the forests down if she let it, but there was always something hinting at the back of her mind when she would push May on her back and pretend to hold down her wrists as she licked her delicious pussy. It was a small, constant voice, as quiet as a church Patrat, that told her May's place was under her control as a sexual plaything. It was always something she restrained and held off during normal sex, but sometimes her lust was like a pressure tank and the needle would go into red and she'd need to release it somehow.

These were usually the times when she'd demand May come with her to camp out on Route 101 so no one could hear their sounds of pleasure. There, in front of a sparking fire, almost as if they were trying to rekindle that moment when their lives were forever changed for the better, Alexa would dominate May and make her submit to her sexual needs. Usually, after shoving her wet pussy forcefully into May's gasping mouth and they were both covered in sweat, and sometimes dirt and grass, she would be too exhausted to reciprocate. She relished when May begged and pleaded for a tongue on her clit or a finger in her folds, but Alexa had grown to know she was in charge of her beautiful lover during those moments, and instead of allowing May to pleasure herself, she'd tell her, as she climbed slowly into the firelight so her lover could see the dominance in her eyes, to only touch herself if she commanded it, because May was her property for the time being, and lived only for Alexa. May would immediately groan with fresh arousal and whimper like she was hurting, and a tortured look graced her face every time.

Alexa would make her wait then, allow that hot feeling to build in her core till it consumed her and every thought in her pretty little head was about pleasing her girlfriend. Then, she would hold May's arms down and spread her legs out with her own body and take in the lusciousness of her pussy. Sometimes, during the deep tonguing and fingering, May would scream out for more, and sometimes her begging moans to stop the pleasure and insistences that she was too sensitive made Alexa work her slit longer, until the brunette was a panting, glossy mess, with a reddened, sore pussy and a fatigued mind. They would sleep together after that, wrapped in each other's embrace, and the next day would be just like every other, where Alexa and May were on equal ground again.

The flame glowing in May's eyes those nights, so amorous and loving even when she fought her overwhelming arousal to please Alexa was evident in her eyes now, but weaker and only if someone knew what to look for. Alexa saw her lover unconsciously wanting to be dominated, without sex involved, and she remembered an old show she'd seen in Goldenrod City about a lifestyle where the man was the dominating one in the relationship and his wife was his slave. He'd order her around and she'd thank him for seeing her as something useful and then do it for him with a caring smile on her face. Alexa was feeling her core heat up as she pictured the brunette teenager in the woman's place and she quickly made up her mind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Birch, May has something she wants to say."

The disbelieving, confused, and scared stare on the brunette's face transcended horrified. She looked like she was yelling in her mind to wake up from a nightmare, but was realizing she wasn't dreaming. Alexa slowly, deliberately nodded to May, and May, somehow moving fluidly while her thoughts raced rampant in her head, turned to her parents. May saw out of the corner of her eye Alexa's silent command to smile and followed it, smiling tentatively. She watched as both May's parents waited, listening for their daughter's words.

"Mom, dad, I've known you guys a long time. I mean, longer than I've known other people." Alexa nearly groaned at the pathetic opening, but giggled when both her parents smiled at what they thought was a joke. May turned again to Alexa and the raven haired girl recognized the gut wrenching pain of embarrassment and shame in the large, innocent eyes, and she realized she didn't want May to be sad and hurt, but to like what she made her do. She stood closer to May and gripped her hand firmly, showing her support and giving her a commanding, gentle squeeze to urge her on. She hoped May also felt the overpowering love she had for her, but wasn't sure it flowed through.

May turned, casting a wary glance from the girl she loved to the two people she'd known her whole life. She looked at her parents as she attempted to talk, but Alexa was right there, holding her hand and letting her lean on her, and May found her voice. Although it was faint and so fragile a breeze could knock it out of the air, it was clear and infused with love and admiration for her girlfriend. "Mom, dad, I have something to say. Me and Alexa are-"

"It's 'Alexa and I', dear. Imagine if you were only talking about yourself in that sentence. 'Me' wouldn't be right, but 'I' would be. Then, you would add yourself to the end of the list of nouns. Come on, you know this stuff, honey." Her mother said as if it were a test, and both Alexa and May groaned at the impromptu grammar lesson.

"Mom, dad, Alexa and I are lesbians and we're in a pretty serious relationship... together." Alexa wrapped her arm around May's shoulder and hugged her close enough to feel the girl's nerves twanging like the wires on a telephone pole in a storm. Alexa knew Mrs. Birch knew and was happy for them already, but Mr. Birch grinning fro ear to ear and laughing like a hiker from Mt. Chimney was not what she was expecting. Mrs. Birch smiled, but kept her joy buried beneath the calm acceptance she showed her daughter.

"Honey, we know."

May's eyes widened and she gasped and sputtered a moment as Alexa tightened her arm around her shoulder. "What do you mean you know? How could you know? We keep it so secret." She turned to Alexa with fear in her innocent eyes. "Alexa, I'm so sorry. I thought we were so good at being secret. You must hate me."

Mrs. Birch attempted to comfort her daughter, but Alexa was already holding her and she wrapped both arms around May. May didn't want to deal with her girlfriend's wrath and hid her face in Alexa's shoulder, but Alexa tilted May's face up and smiled, letting her earlier domination shift to kindness and love. "Apparently, our parents have known for a long time. My mom told me just before I left." May's eyes widened again in fear, but then she seemed to finally realize they weren't in trouble. If her parents had known about it for some time and hadn't done anything to separate them, they probably accepted their relationship.

She turned around and looked at her parents, who were both smiling so much their faces would hurt later. "You- you're not... mad?" They shook their heads and Alexa giggled at their still smiling faces. It reminded her of a girl in the apartments in Goldenrod City who'd answer questions with a silly grin and nod, and even when it was a negative response she still confused people by shaking her head and smiling.

"Honey, we're sorry for not telling you before, but you're so innocent and trusting and we didn't want to scare you away from what you wanted. We've known about lesbians for a long time and we're happy you're happy being one."

May was crying then, tears of joy trickling down her cheeks, and she smiled to her mom, her dad, and Alexa. "I really am, mom. Alexa makes the day brighter and I can't imagine not going on my pokemon journey without her. If you guys had broken us up, I don't know what I'd have done." She hugged Alexa and they looked in each other's eyes. Alexa reached up and helped her wipe away the tears.

"Oh dear, we would never make you stop seeing Alexa. The only reason to split you up was if Alexa was a bad influence for you, like hurting you or making you do things for her." May and Alexa both blushed then, thinking about their sex life, and her parents chuckled with a knowing smirk.

"What you two do in the bedroom is different than real life, and we won't hold anything against you for it. Now, let's do what we came here for." Mr. Birch said as he gestured to the three devices on the table.

Alexa and May grinned and let go of each other before they both reached for their preferred pokeball. Alexa's hand grasped the grass type's pokeball and she pressed the release button and a white flash emerged and enlarged into a Treecko. It was standing on the table, over the last pokeball, and peering at its new trainer and her girlfriend. "Oh, that one looks creepy." May said and the Treecko walked over to her and stared, as if determining what kind of pleasantness she bestowed upon people to be allowed to judge it like that. It turned away from her with its head held higher.

"No, May, she's perfect." Alexa uttered as she gazed with longing eyes at her new friend. The wood gecko pokemon smiled at that and walked atop the table to her.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Mrs. Birch asked.

"Because she's beautiful." Mr. Birch, May, and Alexa said at the same time. They actually knew it was because of her slightly bigger tail compared to a male's. Mr. Birch had told his daughter the difference and she'd told Alexa during one of their many outings into the wild. The Treecko was beautiful, green all over, except for her belly, which was a reddish-orangy color, and her smart, fierce eyes were a yellow color, with black reptilian slit pupils. She had a large, plump, green tail which split at the very end into two rounded tips.

She dropped down to the floor, using her tail to land and bounce once, and she sidled next to her new trainer. Alexa giggled as she watched the pokemon. The Treecko stood only up to Alexa's knee, about a foot and two thirds tall, and Alexa nearly made a squeaky noise as she balled her fists in excitement. "I'm gonna call you, 'Ivy', because you're strong and beautiful." The Treecko looked up to her and nodded, a small gracious smile flitting across her lips before she turned back to watching the room.

May's pokeball had the flame emblem on it and she clutched it to her chest, anticipating showing her new pokemon. "Come on out, partner!" She called out and the white flash of the device's energy burst forth and materialized into a Torchic. It pecked at the floor by May's feet and the girl cooed at it, planting her palms on her knees as she bent over to look at it.

The chick pokemon stood a little shorter than Ivy and it had two strong bird legs, a round, orange, downy feathered body, with two tiny, yellow wings, and a big head. It had two big, innocent, black eyes, and Alexa thought May and the pokemon matched perfectly in that regard. It also had a yellow beak and a yellow feathered crest on its head that vaguely resembled a flame.

"Yeah, this one's a girl too!" She pumped her fist into the air and her pokemon tried flapping her small wing into the air too, but only succeeded in jumping up and overbalancing in the air and she fell on her side. "Oh, you're so cute!" May crouched down to pick her up, but the chick pokemon didn't want to be called 'cute', and readied a Scratch by bringing her leg up till her claws threatened menacingly, and she shook her head so May would understand. "Okay, you're not cute. You're hot!" She smirked when the Torchic set her foot down and beckoned to be picked up. May did so, scooping the pokemon into her arms and setting her on the table next to the remaining pokeball.

"So, what are you going to call her, May?" Alexa asked as she bent down to pick up Ivy. The Treecko didn't look too happy about being picked up, but accepted it as she was sat next to the Torchic. The pokemon stared at each other for a second and then finally talked. Since the humans couldn't understand poke speak, they left the two pokemon to it. May leaned against the table as she thought about the name.

"She could be 'Blaze', but that's more like a male's name, and it's been used too much already. Remember how that champion's Typhlosion was called that?" May said as she looked up at her imaginary list.

"What about Charisma? She's got some charm to her, and she's already making friends with Ivy, a pokemon weak against fire type. It's gotta be hard to do that." Alexa offered as she turned to see the two pokemon now laying next to each other on the table. They both looked like they were waiting for a new name for the Torchic, but Alexa could see some sort of silent conversation happening between them as the Treecko lifted her hand and tilted it, as if saying, 'Sort of'.

Mrs. Birch spoke up then. "What about 'Ember'? I remember one of my students back in the day was named that. She was always so nice."

"No, mom, I think that'll get confusing when I order the same move to be used."

"Well, what about something that incorporates both her types?" Aidan said as he walked over to grab a Nomel berry square and bring a report to the professor.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Birch asked.

"Well, Theresa, a Torchic is a fire type, but when it evolves into a Combusken, it's also a fighting type." Her husband said as he thumbed through the report.

"Well, DynamicPunch is a fighting type move," May began. Her fists were clenching with excitement and her voice quickly grew heated, as if challenging anyone to fight her reasoning. "And her dual typing is very dynamic, and when she evolves into a Blaziken, she'll be a fighting dynamo." She turned around and pointed dramatically at the Torchic and recited, while bouncing on her toes, "You, young pokemon, will be known as... Dyna!" The chick pokemon chirped and stood up, bouncing ecstatically like her trainer.

"And it can be short for 'Dynamite', because she can blow shit up!" Alexa cheered, but immediately frowned when Mrs. Birch scolded her. "Come on, I don't want to have to watch my language anymore. Let's leave!"

May handed the Mudkip's pokeball to Aidan, who put it under an opening and pressed the 'A' button. A windy noise was heard and a clear plastic tube lowered from the opening and sucked the pokeball up. "Where did that just go?" She was hoping it wasn't the garbage.

"Oh, I sent it to Pal Park, where it can be sent to another generation of pokemon trainers." He went back to his desk to read what looked like a game manual.

"Okay, we can go now, Alexa. Dyna, you want to walk alongside me or hide in your pokeball." The chick pokemon hopped from the table, flapping her wings wildly to lessen the impact of the floor, and landed with an indignant peep. She ran ahead of May and Alexa, but tripped three feet from the door. "Bye Mom, bye dad. We'll write from time to time." May walked out the door with Dyna following closely behind.

"Come on, Ivy." Alexa called to the Treecko. Ivy jumped down from the table, bouncing on her tail once, and smoothly transitioned into a confident walk. "Man, so cool!" The Treecko blushed, but followed her to the door. "Bye Mrs. Birch! Bye Professor Birch! Bye Aidan! We'll be back to visit when we get a flying type." She called and turned around and left the building, leaving the door swinging shut.

* * *

Author's Notes: How many licks does it takes to get to the Sentret of a Tootsie Pop? Let's find out. 1... 2... 3... use Crunch, now! Ah, the world may never know.

Alright, what do you think is going to happen next? Will May become Alexa's bitch? Will Ivy and Dyna become lesbians for each other? Will Alexa force May to take a Mightyena's doggy knot? Actually, this time, it's all three. Next chapter is the strictly lesbian stuff, but that's always hot.

This story was actually brought on by a picture on HF, depicting a drawn game screen from a gym battle of Misty about to get anally raped by a trainer's Ivysaur. It's funny, cause the trainer says, 'Ivysaur, use Sodomy', and he does.

Okay, leave some comments or something that tells me what you like or didn't like or vaguely hope and aspire to in life.

silverlining990 bye bye !, !, !, !, & a ! (they look like a baseball bat factory accidentally made a baseball mitt)


End file.
